


chatting is easier than talking

by lukatales



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Reborn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukatales/pseuds/lukatales
Summary: The journey through the Reborn Region as shown through text messages and phone calls.(And maybe a little bit of real person insight from the Hero Who Didn't Want This.)
Kudos: 8





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> this is an entirely self indulgent fic i worked on with a friend  
> if no ones gonna write pokemon reborn fic then i'm gonna do it myself goddamnit.

_“Ring ring ring! Phonecall, phonecall!”_

They were in the middle of trying to figure out how to fit their things into his small bag when their PokéNav started to ring.

“Hello?”

“Atlas, I’m glad I could get a hold of you before you left.”

“Is something the matter?”

“Not at all, child. I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

“I see… Thank you, Professor.”

“Do you have everything situated? Your boat leaves early morning correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t forget to double check your bag, and bring your tickets with you as well.”

“I know, sir.”

“Forgive me, I just want to make sure your tip goes smoothly. We have everything situated for you here as well, so you don’t have to worry about any Pokémon you send here.”

“Thank you, Professor”

“Of course. Please stay safe if you would please, Atlas.”

“I will, thank you again.”

“Good luck on your new journey, have a good night.”

“Good night to you too, Professor.”

Atlas hung up and tossed their phone to the side. Their bed was still littered with various supplies and necessities that they had to pack, and at this point in time, it really didn’t look like it would all fit.

They really had to get better at this whole packing thing.

> Cynthia: Are you ready for you trip? Do you have everything set?  
>  >Yes, Cynthia.  
>  Cynthia: Good, I’m sure you’ll do great things there  
>  Cynthia: Remember to call sometime, I’d like to hear how you are doing every now and then  
>  > I will  
>  Cynthia: Stay safe out there, Atlas 

-

The plane ride was long and boring, and Atlas spent the majority of the time playing Pokémon Shuffle on their PokéNav.

-

> > Landed, will be boarding the train soon.  
>  Cynthia: Fantastic! Did the trip go well?  
>  > It was fine, uneventful.  
>  Cynthia: Uneventful can be a good thing as well  
>  Cynthia: Soon enough you’ll be wanting more down time, especially after you start your journey  
>  > I suppose so.  
>  Cynthia: Either way, let me know when you reach the city  
>  > Alright.  
>  Cynthia: It’s getting late here so I have to go, but I’m glad you made it there okay  
>  Cynthia: I expect pictures when I wake up, Atlas 

> Ame: did you get to the train alright?  
>  > Yes.  
>  Ame: perfect  
>  Ame: i’ll get you shortly i just have a few more registrations to do first  
>  > No rush.  
> 

It was during the Mega Ampharos level that Atlas received a message from an unknown number

> : w4&7c11 * & O9u7. (|: 

Any response to it only gave Atlas an “Error: Number Not Found” message, and Atlas’ continuous queries were only interrupted by Ame sitting across from him with a smile.

“Hey, Atlas right?”

-

Their phone survived the explosion with minimal damage, only one crack on the top left corner.

It bothered them to no end.


	2. Episode One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mosswater Factory and the Neo-Circuit Plant

> Yesterday

If Atlas were to guess, they would say they approximately took a hundred photos of their new partner Pokémon. Pear the Chikorita was too much of a darling to take any less, and Atlas may or may not have been blinded by adoration when they chose her.

In reality, it was Ame that suggested choosing a Chikorita; Atlas asked for a challenge, and grass types were known to be difficult to raise, especially in a city like Reborn.

Atlas sent most of the photos off to Cynthia, knowing she’d appreciate them (and also so even if they deleted them for more space they would still be saved in their text log). They didn’t expect a response with the time difference, but Atlas needed to show off Pear somehow, and Cynthia would understand.

  
  


> 6 hours ago

Ame: oh by the way, the gym is closed at them moment

**Ame:** there’s been issues in the peridot ward with team meteor

**Ame:** julia should be there if you want to help out, making it go faster should bring her back to the gym for your battle

> Where in the Peridot Ward?

**Ame:** she said she was gonna investigate factory near the lake, there’s only two factories there so it shouldn’t be hard to miss

**Ame:** thanks for helping out

> No problem.

**Ame:** be careful in there

  
  


> 4 hours ago

**Unknown Number:** hey!! Me an rini finished exploring our side of the building!!

**Unknown Number:** we didnt find anything cool though :(((

**Unknown Number:** well wait for yall before we do anything else!

> Is this Julia?

**Unknown Number:** yes!!!!!!!

**Unknown Number:** its meeeeeee

> Okay.

> Fern and I are finishing up here, we will meet up with you soon.

**Julia:** Okay!!

**Julia:** rini says that shes sorry u got stuck with her brother

**Julia:** well she didnt say that exactly but thats what she meant

**Julia:** lol

> It’s fine.

**Julia:** loll i bet its not

**Julia:** hes so grumpy!!!!!!!

**Julia:** so its totally fine if u dont like him

**Julia:** anyway see you soon!!!

**Julia:** kick meteor butt!

**Julia:** [julia_and_florinia_selfie.png]

  
  


> 3 hours ago

**Julia:** thanks for kickin butt with us btw!!!!

**Julia:** ill be at my gym when u want to battle ;))

> It was no problem.

> I’ll be there soon.

**Julia:** ooo scary! im lookin forward to it >:)

  
  


  
  


> 2 hours ago

Atlas took another dozen photos of the Espurr they caught. It too, also got a little ribbon around its neck. 

It took a while for them to answer the texts they recieved, they've never had to deal with this many notifications before. 

  
  


**Julia:** atlaaaaaasssssssss

**Julia:** are you gonna challenge me today im bored

**Julia:** so i need to know if i can take a lil nap

> You’re welcome to sleep, I am busy training.

**Julia:** u type like my grandam lolll

**Julia:** grandma***

**Julia:** ill be taken a big nap then! good luck with trainin and aaaalllll that!!!

> Have a good rest.

**Julia:** lolll i will!!!!

  
  


> 7 minutes ago

**Julia:** hey rini texeted me shes waiting by the gate to obsidia to let u in

**Julia:** cause its still lockdown and all

**Julia:** she figured u could help out with the probem in her ward too

**Julia:** since u kicked butt and all >:)

> I’ll head over there shortly.

**Julia:** rinis patient so no hurries

**Julia:** im gonna go take another nap before some other person walks in

**Julia:** good luck!!!

> Thank you, Julia.

**Julia:** and stop talking so stiff!!! Its weird

**Julia:** anyway byeeeee

> Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes to keep track of  
> sinnoh is 8 hours ahead reborn  
> any pokemon that get sent to atlas' pc go to rowans lab in sinnoh  
> atlas types like 400 year old bastard  
> atlas also has the emotional comprehension of a fucking rock

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter was just the intro/prologue to the beginning of the reborn story thats why its so short!  
> each chapter will be a gym, though some might be split up into too  
> the PC in this journey's name is Atlas! they're nonbinary


End file.
